


Touch

by Questionable_Alliance (Zacharie_Smackarie)



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, I'm Going To Hell For This, M/M, PWP/Porn Without Plot, Please Forgive me, Rare Pair, Shameless Smut, Short Drabble, Six word prompt, i'm such trash, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacharie_Smackarie/pseuds/Questionable_Alliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your touch is absolutely intoxicating."  </p><p>He rubs his thumb in circular motions on Ahkmenrah's hip, whispers mindless sweet nothings of affection and his love to him, takes gratification in the way the other comes undone over his simple touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Short, and once again crappy drabble for these dorks.  
> Shameless smut for the prompt "I want you to touch me. "  
> I'm not the best at writing hand jobs, apparently. But damn, there was no way I could /not/ write this.

"I want you to touch me. "

 

It's a bold statement, rather out of the blue; it catches him off guard. He furrows his eyebrows at the Pharaoh,  and gently grabs ahold of his hands. "No, this isn't what I mean." Ahkmenrah murmurs, shifts his gaze to the side, but intertwines their fingers nonetheless. Then he's pressing his face down into the crook of Larry's neck, inhaling the scent of that strange substance called cologne. 

 

"I know, I just.. Do you even..?" Larry can't bring himself able to correctly speak, as usual, and just finds himself squeezing the others hands. Ahkmenrah laughs into the warm skin of the night guard, but quietly savors the way his body shudders. "I'm dead, not stupid. I know what I'm asking for. " 

 

He's hesitant, but releases his grip from the Pharaohs hands. Ahkmenrah enjoys the feeling of hands being placed upon his hips more than he should. 

 

"Please, I just want to feel /you/. Just touch me." 

 

His voice plainly gives off his odd desperation, and he pulls his robes up /just enough/ like it's the most casual thing ever, just to further prove his point. Larry trails a hand downwards; fingertips brushing against the scrunched up fabric and abnormally warm skin. The Pharaoh's skin is soft against the back of his hand, and he simply cannot find himself able to deny him of his need for touch. 

 

He wraps his hand around the half hardened organ Ahkmenrah strangely happens to have; giving it a couple gentle tugs to fully harden it. Ahkmenrah groans into his shoulder, presses himself against the night guard as much as he possibly can to just hold up his robes, and wraps his arms snuggly around him. 

 

He bucks his hips into Larry's touch, places feather light kisses to the side of his neck. Thousands of years without the touch of another has left him sensitive and needy, and the way he grips onto his cock and twists his wrist is beyond pleasurable. 

 

"Your touch is absolutely intoxicating."  

 

Ahkmenrah's voice is shaky, and he's surprised he's even able to form coherent words. But Larry glides his fingertips along the underside of his dick, and the Pharaoh is reduced to muffled groans and choked sobs. It's absolutely beautiful. 

 

He rubs his thumb in circular motions on Ahkmenrah's hip, whispers mindless sweet nothings of affection and his love to him, takes gratification in the way the other comes undone over his simple touch. His incoherent mutters are something he definitely wants to be able to hear more of, and the way his body tenses up makes him grin.

 

Ahkmenrah gasps against the others skin, his body shudders violently as his pleasure reaches it's tipping point, and suddenly he's just /crying/ as his orgasm courses through his body. Larry carefully strokes him through the high, and before he knows it he's just being held so tenderly. 

 

It's rather sweet.

 

"There there." Larry lovingly kisses underneath the others ear, whispers words of praise in between his little kisses. The Pharaoh finds it difficult to be able to regain a proper breathing pattern, but gladly forces himself to reply to the night guards sweet words.

 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Tablet Guardians is literally too much for me.  
> I adore them.  
> Please save me.


End file.
